


Lions and Lambs

by bikingpaladin, Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Everybody Lives, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Groin Attack, Literal Sleeping Together, Quarantine, Rough Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Wrestling, oh no they were in quarantine together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Imagine it’s the Drekafoss, a cargo shipment boat. Now imagine something smaller. Oh, smaller than that. Imagine this ship only has three quarantine rooms when there’s six people who need to be quarantined for an entire month after spending time in the Silent World.Oh no, they were in quarantine together.
Relationships: Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Synchronised Screaming





	Lions and Lambs

**Author's Note:**

> so last night I was talking with Kiraly about "so what fic genre do you feel like this Sigrun/Tuuri fic fits into" and Kiraly said "Porn Without Plot but like Teen Rating" - bikingpaladin
> 
> (Okay but it's basically flirting while wrestling with no actual context and no actual sex, how else am I supposed to describe it?) - Kiraly

Sigrun flopped down on her back, her hand slapping roughly onto the lumpy white blankets on the little twin-sized bed of the quarantine room. This was too small of a space to be living in for the next month...

“HEY!”

Shit. Sigrun had forgotten she had company. This ship was so small, they were making the expedition members share quarantine rooms - not regulation, but this was the first ship out of the Silent World and there was no way they weren’t getting on it, regulations be damned.

An indignant face burrowed out from under the blankets. Tuuri had a bit of ink on her face where her pen had poked her, and her fluffy, spiked hair stuck out in all directions. She looked like a grumpy, adorable hedgehog with a little black “birthmark.”

“What are you _doing_?” A hand wormed its way out from the blanket cocoon and waved an ink-stained page in Sigrun’s face. “I’m going to have to write this all over again.”

Oops. “Sorry, Fuzzy-head. I got caught up and didn’t see you under there.” She took the page away and added it to the stack piling up on the table. “Didn’t mean to sit on you.”

Tuuri snapped, “How would you like it if I sat on you?”

Sigrun grinned. “Is that an offer?” 

Tuuri’s eyes narrowed. Then, she threw the blanket off and jumped onto Sigrun’s lap.

“You...you little brat!” Sigrun started to laugh heartily. She hadn’t actually expected that to work.

Tuuri’s ears were bright pink. “What? Didn’t you think I was serious?”

“Serious or not, there’s no chance you’d actually beat me in a wrestling match,” Sigrun proclaimed. “You’re a lamb compared to a lion.”

“I’m not a lamb!” Tuuri’s cheeks grew even more red as Sigrun laughed harder. “I’m a lion too.”

Well, she definitely got points for spirit. “Prove it.” Sigrun challenged.

Tuuri pressed down on Sigrun’s stomach and tried to roll her onto her back, but Sigrun didn’t budge. Sigrun tightened her core and grinned as Tuuri grabbed both of her wrists and tried to leverage her backwards - to no effect.

Sigrun rocked herself forwards, throwing Tuuri backwards onto the bed. The momentum carried her forward to pin Tuuri’s stomach with her shin. Tuuri let go of Sigrun’s wrists to grab at Sigrun’s leg, but Sigrun threw Tuuri’s hands back with a single arm. Tuuri’s arms were pinned to both sides of her head and Sigrun leaned in close to Tuuri’s face.

“Some lion you are,” Sigrun teased.

Tuuri’s knee came up and rammed Sigrun in the crotch. 

“FUCK.” Sigrun coughed.

“Would a lamb have managed that?”

Sigrun loosened just so, and Tuuri squirmed free, wriggling between Sigrun’s legs. Sigrun turned and wrapped her arms around Tuuri’s waist, pushing both of them down on the bed again, Sigrun’s stomach pressed against Tuuri’s back and flattened her into the blanket that was slipping off the sides of the bed. Tuuri tried to inch forward, but Sigrun weighed her down.

“Kicking like a sheep doesn’t make you a lion.”

Tuuri slammed the back of her head into Sigrun’s nose, nearly breaking it. Swearing, Sigrun brought a hand up to her face; freed from her grip, Tuuri slid off of the bed with the falling blanket. She pushed up off the floor and threw herself at Sigrun, trying to shove her face into a pillow. Sigrun avoided her grip, rolled over and grabbed Tuuri around the thighs. Tuuri squeaked as Sigrun flattened her with a forearm. Just like that, Tuuri was on her back again, but this time Sigrun had her bound thoroughly - hands crushed under her own hips, legs unable to bend against the force of Sigrun’s shins shoving them down.

Sigrun leaned in so close their lips nearly touched.

Tuuri threatened, “I’ll lick you.”

“Go ahead. It won’t make me release you, lamb.” Sigrun replied.

Tuuri glared, which widened Sigrun’s grin. _Oh, she’s furious_. Suddenly, Tuuri’s teeth found the underside of Sigrun’s chin and bit _hard._

“Did you just bite me?!”

Sigrun didn’t loosen or release her grip this time, just pulled back enough so Tuuri couldn’t reach. It didn’t feel like her chin was bleeding, but there was probably going to be a bruise.

“What, were you hoping for a kiss?”

“Well. Now that you mention it...”

There was no point in starting slow - Tuuri threw any chance of that overboard. So Sigrun kissed fiercely, putting every shred of her restless frustration behind it. Tuuri gave back as good as she got, closing her eyes and nibbling Sigrun’s bottom lip. When she opened her mouth, Tuuri’s taste was as sweet as spring rain.

Eventually they drew apart to breathe, and Sigrun relaxed her grip. Tuuri tugged Sigrun closer, nestling into the circle of her arms. Wrapped together like that, sleep came easily.

**Author's Note:**

> bikingpaladin will be lucky if they don’t forget that the first rule is Stand Still, Stay Silent and instead fuck up the order by calling it Stand Silent Stay Still.
> 
> March Prompt List can be found here: https://stillsyns.tumblr.com/post/612032743344324608/march-prompt-list-drabbles  
> Prompts used: kiss, lion and lamb, groin attack, bite


End file.
